


Confession/Redemption

by blue_sweater



Series: Dragon Age Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alistair has a dirty mouth, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mages and Templars, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slurs, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, smiting/silencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill on Dragon Age Kink Meme: F!mage!Inquisitor/Cullen/Alistair, full con roleplay. Two templars and a naughty mage.</p><p>What do you get when a smart-mouthed mage gets caught by two of the most handsome Templar guards at the Circle? Exactly what you'd expect, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession/Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and shoutout to all the cool kids on DAKM who made nice comments and helped me with formatting n whatnot. Hope that you all enjoy reading and can't wait to do more of these, it was really good fun.  
> I was listening to Rev 22: Dry Martini mix by Puscifer when I wrote this, it's where the title/inscription comes from.  
> If you're the original prompter and want this gifted to you here, let me know and I'll make it happen! Cheers for the awesome prompt. 
> 
> Link to the original prompt: [link](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=54974975)

  _Praying to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer  
Saviours and saints, devils and heathens alike..._

* * *

The wind was howling loud outside, the deep dark night chased away by the few lamps burning low throughout his office. He moved to light another, and took it over to his desk. Now he could see her better. 

She was kneeling on the floor where his Templar brother had set her down. Her hair was tied back in a braid, long dark locks pulled back, though a few strands had escaped and hung by her eyes. She wore simple robes of dark blue, and her hands were bound behind her back. 

Cullen glanced up to the other Templar, who stood by her side. “Uncuff her, Alistair.”

Alistair frowned. “What? Cullen, she –”

“Do as I say,” said Cullen, with the edge of a commanding tone. He gave Alistair a small nod, as if to say _I know what I’m doing_ , and the other stepped forward to take the binding from her wrists. The cuffs were designed to stop mages from using their powers, but Cullen knew he and Alistair had enough power between them to stop her should she try anything. 

She brought her wrists to her chest, and rubbed at the slight red marks that had been left on her skin. 

Cullen said, “Come here.”

She stood slowly, and stepped towards him, eyes glancing up for a moment before falling back down. 

“You can look at me,” he said, quietly. 

She looked up. Her eyes were deep dark brown. 

“You know why you were brought here?” he asked. “You know what you did?”

“I didn’t do anything,” she said, firmly. Defiant, then. 

Cullen glanced over her shoulder to Alistair, who was smirking. “Oh really?” asked Cullen, looking back to her. “If you did nothing, why are you here?”

“Why don’t you enlighten me?”

A sharp tongue, too. Cullen was almost amused. 

He was about to speak again when she moved, so quickly he almost missed it, but he caught her right hand before it struck his face. Almost instantly, Alistair was standing behind her, one hand at the base of her neck and the other holding her left hand behind her back. He quickly purged her magic and she gasped, breath caught in her throat as her magic seeped useless from her fingertips, floating away like thin smoke.

She struggled against them, but without her magic she was all but powerless. No weapons, and certainly not enough strength in her slight body to fight them off. 

Cullen tutted. “That was uncalled for,” he said, slowly. “Attacking a Templar has grave consequences.”

“A Templar soldier, the least of which,” said Alistair, mouth by her ear. “A Knight–Commander, however – solitary confinement for a year.”

She writhed again, a small sound coming from her parted lips as she tried to pull away. Solitary was bad enough for a week. A mage had no magic, no warmth, no light in the underground dungeons of the Circle. Death would be kinder. 

“Come now, Alistair,” said Cullen. “A penalty that high would only be for a successful assault on a Commander.”

“An attempted attack has the same malice and intent as a real one,” said Alistair. 

Cullen had to agree with that. No matter the outcome, the mage had tried to hurt him. No matter what she’d been guilty of before, she had certainly sinned now. He lifted his spare hand to her face, and she froze as he ran his hand down her cheek. Such soft skin. 

“It would be a shame to lock such a pretty face away,” he said quietly.

She stayed still, watching him as he traced the line of her jaw, down to her chin, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. She had beautiful lips, full and soft, tinged a perfect rose pink. 

The mage turned her face, moving away from his touch, and he grasped a hold of her chin and yanked her back. She made a small sound at the movement – perhaps he’d been too harsh. But no matter. 

“I’ve not broken any rules,” she said, sharply, eyes glinting fiercely. “Unhand me, before –”

“Is this the first time you’ve been in trouble?” asked Cullen. 

“Or the first time you’ve been caught?” said Alistair.

Cullen watched her eyes move to the sound of his voice, then drop down. Caught out. 

“I think you’re right, brother,” said Cullen, “This one is definitely a rule–breaker.”

“We can’t have that,” said Alistair. 

“I haven’t done anything,” she said, but her voice was losing strength. “You can’t lock me away without evidence of a crime.”

Cullen smirked. “We would not be amiss in sending you to the gaol, even for suspicion of crimes committed. Perhaps you should give us a reason to spare you the suffering.”

“We don’t want to be cruel,” said Alistair slowly. “Let us take care of this matter without such harsh punishment.”

“I can think of a few things that might help you redeem yourself,” said Cullen. “Tell us what you did and we can finish this.”

She was getting restless, trying to wrench her face from his hand as she pulled at her wrists, trying to get free. “I’ve done nothing wrong,” she said, through clenched teeth. 

“So you say,” said Cullen. “But I think there’s many a sin you’ve yet to confess to.”

“A confession would absolve you,” said Alistair, leaning closer, breathing in the scent of her hair.

The mage’s eyes went wide and she glanced back to Cullen. 

“What, gone quiet all of a sudden?” said Alistair, with a grin. “Don’t worry, the Commander and I will get you talking soon enough.”

He moved his hand from her shoulder to the arm that Cullen still held, and moved it behind her back with the other, holding her steady. Cullen moved his hands to the front of her robe, and began to remove the first clasp. 

The mage twisted, trying to get free, and she tried to use her magic again. Cullen and Alistair were both quick to dispel it, and she whimpered, the breath rushing from her body, and a pink blush tinging her cheeks. Cullen quirked an eyebrow. 

“I think our little miscreant quite likes being reprimanded,” said Alistair. “Don’t you, Cullen?”

The blush returned to her skin, deeper red than before, and Alistair leaned closer to brush his lips over the rim of her ear. Cullen watched as her body reacted, arching into the knight’s touch, before she checked herself, quickly pulling away. 

Cullen returned to her robes, unlatching and untying the garment until it fell apart, and he could see the skin beneath. She wore little under her outer layer, nothing more than smallclothes. Alistair pulled her arms back so she was arching up, and the smooth material slid from the front of her body, falling to the sides to reveal her smooth, perfect skin, an even tan dotted with the occasional freckle. Her breasts were a little smaller than average, but no less beautiful for it, and her robes had hidden the perfect curve of her hips and her lovely slender legs. 

He trailed his hands up her stomach, to the band around her breasts. He tugged gently until it began to fall away, and she turned away only to have Alistair lower his mouth to her neck. The mage whimpered at the feeling. 

When the band finally fell, Cullen ran his fingertips over the smooth flesh of her breasts, before taking her in his hands and pressing gently. “You will tell us your sins, mage,” he said, slowly. “If you confess now, it will be easier for you.”

She shook her head. “No – no, I didn’t – I didn’t do anything.”

“Not the response I was after,” said Cullen, and he moved his fingertips to her nipples. “Let’s try again, shall we?”

She gasped as he rubbed her nipples between his gloved fingers. 

“Stop – don’t – ah, don’t do that!”

“Confess to us.”

“I have no confession to give,” she said angrily, as defiant as she had been at the start. 

He twisted, not too hard, but enough to give her a taste. She gave a soft cry, her body shifting as she tried to find relief but Cullen kept his fingers tight on her. 

“Tell me what you have done,” he said firmly. 

“I did nothing,” she replied, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Alistair bit down at her neck. “Do not make this difficult, mage. You can only be acquitted if you admit your sins.”

“No,” she spat, but cried out again as Cullen twisted harder. “Please, I didn’t do anything!”

“Oh, she said please,” said Alistair, teasingly. “How polite.”

“At least we know now that she has manners,” agreed Cullen, finally removing his hands from her chest. She gasped as he did, though the pain lingered, skin of her breasts turning a sharp red from the harsh treatment.

Cullen’s hands moved to her smallclothes, over her smooth hips and she tried to squirm away, but within moments he had torn it from her body. 

“Keep still,” he said, firmly. He removed the glove from his right hand, and placed it on the desk behind him, before turning back and placing his bare hand against her stomach. “If you will not confess, we will get it out of you,” he said. “One way or another.”

She turned her face back up to his and snapped, “Keep your hands off me, or I’ll –”

“You’ll do what?” Cullen asked, bringing his other hand up to grasp her chin again, and hold her there. “You’ll tell someone? Who would believe you?”

Alistair smirked as the mage fell silent, but Cullen kept a straight face. This was interesting behaviour. She certainly had a sharp tongue, but it was clear she’d never been reprimanded like this before. Perhaps shouted at, or given punishment, but not like this. She was in deep waters. 

Cullen held her face still as his other hand went between her legs, and she gasped as his fingers parted her. 

He gave a half–smile. “She’s wet.”

Alistair raised an eyebrow. “So she does like being told,” he said, kissing at her neck once more, before moving to her ear and hissing, “Slut.” She gasped loud as he bit her earlobe, tongue stroking the sensitive flesh. 

She moaned as Cullen’s fingers circled her clit. “No – wait –”

“Will you tell me?” he murmured, moving closer, so close he could smell the sweetness of her skin, of her hair. He breathed her in and knew that he’d be hard pressed to stop now. He was enjoying this far too much. 

“No,” she said again, but her voice wavered, and she gave another sharp moan as he pinched the hard nub. She squirmed in Alistair’s grip but he wasn’t letting go anytime soon. She was trapped between them with no way of getting out and no magic to help her. 

Cullen continued to tease her but it was clear that this method wasn’t working.

“She likes this, Cullen,” said Alistair, still tasting her skin. “Likes being touched. I bet none of those scrawny mage rats have ever made you feel like this, have they? Probably the best fuck you’ve ever had and we haven’t even fucked you yet.”

It was clear Alistair’s filthy words were having an effect on her. Her blush rose higher and she keened, pressing back against him, trying to get something, anything more. 

“Perhaps she won’t like it so much when we don’t let her come,” said Cullen, musing. 

The mage’s eyes snapped open, and she looked desperate. “No,” she said, words falling before she could catch them. “No, please –”

“So you want me to make you come?” he asked. 

“I – I – I can’t – please, I have to –”

Her words were lost as he thrust two fingers inside of her tight heat. She let out a cry, eyes slipping shut as he touched her. 

“Open your eyes,” he said, sharply. She opened, and looked at him. “Tell me what you did and I will give you your release.”

“I – I didn’t –”

“Alistair, if you could,” said Cullen, cutting her off. 

Alistair transferred her two hands easily into one of his, lifted her robe and spanked her hard on her perfectly round ass. She gave a surprised yelp, and the movement shifted her forward into Cullen’s touch, grinding her clit against his palm and she almost sobbed. 

“Every time you say _I didn’t_ or _I did nothing_ , he will strike you,” said Cullen. “And I will keep you from finishing.”

The pretty pink flush of her skin was spreading down her chest, and she let out a wanton moan as Cullen curled his fingers inside of her teasingly. 

“Tell us what you have done,” he demanded.

She glared up at him, and it was almost like a challenge the way her eyes burnt into his. “Nothing,” she gritted out, before letting out another sharp cry as Alistair struck her again. 

“Give her another,” said Cullen, and Alistair gave her several more, striking hard until tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. 

Cullen felt Alistair’s hand move against his between her legs, and then move away. When her eyes snapped open, and she shifted forward, Cullen realised that Alistair was playing with her other entrance. He tried not to smile. It shouldn’t have been so amusing. 

“Come now, little one,” he said, pulling his fingers back out to circle her clit, until her knees were shaking and she was whimpering. “Tell us what we need to hear, tell us what you did and we can end this.”

She bit her lip and moaned, and Cullen was afraid he’d have to get Alistair to spank her again when suddenly the words spilled from her mouth. “I – I – I stole the books, from Maester Andina’s desk, and I made illegal potions and – and I – escaped – to meet the – the – apostates – I was late to prayer and – forgot – forgot the words to the Chant and – oh, Maker, _please_ ,” she begged.

Cullen realised she wasn’t just confessing to the one crime, but to all. Every sin she had ever committed in the Circle. 

That was probably enough to give her what he had promised. After all, he was a fair man. He rubbed at her clit, over and over and over until she screamed and shook, body arching up as the pleasure took over, sweat beading on her forehead from the exertion. 

When it finished, she would have fallen over if Alistair hadn’t been holding her up, and he removed his hand from between her legs to hold her steady. “Shh, relax, little one,” he crooned, moving so they could be seated in the chair by the desk, lowering them until she was in his lap. “There you go.”

Cullen wiped his hand on his shirt, and said, “Alistair, repeat the crimes to me.”

“Thievery, concoction of illegal substances, treason, blasphemy, apostasy, and bearing false witness,” said Alistair calmly, as he stroked her smooth skin, “Oh, and attempted assault of a Knight–Commander.”

“I had almost forgotten that one,” said Cullen. “I’m not the best at arithmetic, but off the top of my head that would be almost three years in solitary. Wouldn’t you say?”

“I think you’re right, give or take a few months,” said Alistair, as he brushed the hair back from the young mage’s face. She had gained some of her senses back, and was staring at Cullen as her chest heaved. Alistair ran his hand down her neck, and her eyes flicked towards him. “That’s a long time to spend in darkness.”

She shifted in his lap, as though to move away, but he snaked his arm around her middle to hold her still. “Hush, keep still,” he said, and Cullen watched as he lowered his mouth to her skin once more. “If you run we’ll only have to hunt you down, and then you’ll most certainly be punished.”

“But as we said before,” said Cullen, firmly, “I’m sure we can arrange something. Make this whole mess go away.” 

He stepped closer to them, and reached back out to hold her cheek in his palm. “Wouldn’t you like that? Wouldn’t you like for us to forget that this ever happened? Turn a blind eye?”

She was silent for a moment, and then she said in a voice so small he almost missed it, “Yes.”

“What was that?” asked Alistair. 

“I said yes,” she replied, slightly louder. Her dignity was wearing thin. 

Alistair’s arm wound tighter around her as he spoke again. “It will take quite a lot to convince me of her innocence. Such serious crimes.”

“She will find salvation yet,” said Cullen. He reached down to unclasp his breeches, and when her eyes followed his movements, she shifted once more, only to have Alistair’s hand go to her braid and pull tightly, making her cry out. 

“Remember, you said yes,” he said, turning her face towards his own. “You asked for us to do this. You’d rather be here than underground, wouldn’t you?”

She hesitated before nodding. Alistair smiled. “Good,” he said.

Cullen watched as Alistair leaned down to cover her mouth with his own, and her eyes went wide. A stuttered moan fell from her as his tongue swept over hers, but she was still unmoving.

“Kiss him back,” ordered Cullen. 

She glanced up at him, and kept her eyes on him as she obeyed, opening her mouth further to kiss Alistair. She couldn’t hold the gaze for long, though, as her eyes slipped shut, and Alistair turned her deeper into the kiss. 

When it ended, she was gasping and Alistair looked plenty flushed, too. 

Cullen smiled. It was all going swimmingly so far. He palmed his half–covered erection, and pulled himself fully out of the confines of his breeches. 

“Open your mouth,” he said.

She stared up at him, mouth opening as though to talk back, but Alistair gave a sharp tug on her braid and she gasped.

“Don’t talk back,” said Alistair, “Do as you’re told and we will consider less severe punishments for your crimes against the Circle and the Chantry.”

She grimaced, as though she wanted to snap at him, but she kept her words to herself this time, and obediently parted her lips, as Alistair leaned her forward, keeping a hold of her braid.

Cullen stepped forward and pressed the swollen head of his cock to her pink lips. “Wider,” he ordered. She did as she was told, and he slid inside her hot, soft mouth, letting out a groan as her velvet smooth tongue ran along the underside of his prick.

“How does she feel?” asked Alistair, as he wrapped her hair around his wrist, holding her steady with his hand at the base of her plait.

It took Cullen a moment to respond. “Sinful,” he breathed, as he thrust shallow into her mouth. She gave a disgruntled sound, but didn’t pull back. Cullen began to move, sliding in and out of her mouth slowly, making the most of the sensations. Templars didn’t always get to enjoy such carnal pleasures.

No wonder so many knights lusted after their mage charges, especially when they looked as tempting as this one.

It wasn’t long before she was moving towards him, encouraged by Alistair, bobbing her head further and further down his cock until her nose was almost brushing the dark patch of hair at the base.

“Little minx,” muttered Alistair, biting and licking at the skin of her shoulder and neck. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Cullen let out a stuttered exhale, leaning forward, one hand on her shoulder as she moaned around him, and Alistair kept talking.

“You look so pretty with a mouth full of cock,” he teased, and the hand around her middle slipped down between her legs to toy with her again, and she moaned louder around Cullen. “Maker, you’re wet. Does the Commander fucking your mouth make you wet, mage? You’d make such a good whore.”

As much as Cullen wanted to spill down her throat, he didn’t want it to end so soon. He pulled away slowly, gasping as she kept on licking at the tip, and had to hold her back. He hissed as her tongue flicked out over his slit, and smiled as he said, “Look how desperate you are to repent now, little one.”

Alistair turned her around quickly, and Cullen reached forward and grasped her hips, dragging her off his knees and onto the floor. She made a small noise but didn’t protest, at least not verbally. She did, however, cast a glare at him over her shoulder.

By the time she turned back, Alistair had pulled his own erection out, his thick cock standing proud as he stroked himself, and he put his hand back into her hair and tugged gently. “Come along now,” he crooned. “Your sins won’t disappear all on their own, now, will they?”

She leaned forward, and Cullen watched as she licked up his cock from base to tip, and watched as Alistair’s eyes all but rolled backwards into his head. She certainly was talented, he mused. It made a person wonder how many others she had serviced before.

“Oh, Maker,” Alistair groaned, pulling her hair tighter as she slipped her mouth over the head and sank down. “Cullen, she feels heavenly.”

Sinful, heavenly. Funny how the two so often go hand in hand, thought Cullen, as he watched them. Alistair thrust up and Cullen watched her lips stretch over him, and he felt his own prick twitch again in response. It was an incredible sight.

He moved away for a moment, going back to the desk to fetch the vial he knew was waiting in his top drawer. Neither of them noticed his absence.

“Alistair, if you’re quite ready,” said Cullen.

Alistair gave an aggrieved moan. “Just – just a little more, Cullen –”

And who was Cullen to deny such a request? Not now he knew how good she felt. He waited a little longer, until Alistair pulled her from his cock and lifted her back up into his lap.

He arranged her so that her knees went to either side of his hips, and moved her so that her cunt was hovering over his spit–slick erection. Cullen tugged at her robe until it fell away completely, leaving her entirely naked while the two Templars stayed clothed. A shiver passed over her, and Cullen lifted his hands to run down her smooth, unscarred back.

“Never been whipped,” he murmured, almost to himself. “Perhaps you do know how to behave yourself, then.”

“Or she knows just how to placate an angry Templar,” said Alistair, voice going lower.

Alistair pulled her down, lowering her further until he was slipping inside her, and she bit back a moan as she was filled.

“Don’t hold those sounds back,” said Alistair, pulling her bitten lip free with his own teeth, before leaving a sweeping kiss there. “I want to hear you crying out. Want to hear just how sorry you are.”

Cullen took the cork out of the vial and covered the fingers of his bare hand, moving forward to stroke between her pert cheeks. She gasped and shifted forward, but Alistair’s hands on her hips held steady.

“Stay still,” he said, leaving kisses along her neck and collarbone. “You want to satisfy us, don’t you? You want to be forgiven?”

She nodded, and shut her eyes, cringing slightly as Cullen pressed one slick finger into her.

“Such a good little whore,” teased Alistair, nipping at her skin. “Taking it so nicely.”

The blush returned as he tormented her, calling her names while Cullen thrust his fingers into her ass. She gave another choked moan, trying to shift but barely able to move between them.

Cullen took his time preparing her, knowing that even if she had done this before she would need the extra care. She was small, much smaller than the two of them, and if she was to take them both she would need as much preparation as they could give her.

It wasn’t long before she was writhing, crying out, grinding down onto Alistair and back onto Cullen’s fingers as she tried to find her release, but every time she got close they would stop and hold her still. She was almost in tears by the time Cullen had her stretched out properly.

He lined himself up and pressed inside slowly, savouring the sharp gasp she made at being breached.

“Relax,” Alistair said, quietly. He held her open for Cullen, and Cullen growled as he pressed deep inside of her, leaning over them both on the chair where they were seated.

He waited until he was fully inside of her to speak again.

“We will stop only once we are satisfied,” said Cullen, voice tight as he tried to concentrate, tried to keep his authority. “And we will only move if you ask us for forgiveness. Is that clear?”

She was quiet for long enough that he gave a sharp slap to her ass. “I said, is that clear?”

The mage cried out as he struck her, and she said hurriedly, “Yes – yes, Commander.”

Cullen groaned. She was good. “Tell me you’re sorry,” he growled.

She whimpered. “I – I’m sorry,” she managed.

“Sorry?” Alistair repeated. “Sorry for what, little one? All those awful things that you did?”

“Yes – yes, I – I'm sorry,” she said, between gasps. "Please, I want – forgiveness –"

Cullen rewarded her with a shallow thrust and she gave the loudest moan yet, her body responding to the movement. Alistair moved beneath her and she moaned again, but Cullen tapped Alistair’s hand, to get him to stop.

She caught the gist fairly quickly. “Please – please, I’m sorry,” she said, and Cullen moved again. She gasped. “I want – I want you – to absolve me.”

“Good girl,” Cullen groaned, thrusting further into her.

“Do you like being punished?” Alistair breathed, as he pressed deeper inside of her.

The mage’s moans were higher pitched now, as she pressed back against the two Templars. “Yes – yes, I want you to – to punish me,” she whined, “Please, ser –”

“Oh, fuck,” Alistair cursed, as he thrust harder. “Fuck, yes –”

“I – oh – I need you – need this –”

“Why do you need this?” Cullen managed, clenching his teeth as he tried to keep some semblance of control.

Her eyes squeezed shut, her body trembling as they pounded into her, it was a wonder she could speak at all. “I – I need – discipline,” she cried, “I need your discipline.”

Cullen grasped a tight hold of her and fucked deeper, harder into her ass until she whimpered. “That’s right,” he muttered. “Only – ah – only through – repentance – are we – oh, _Maker_ –”

Any more words were completely lost as the two Templars thrust faster and deeper inside of her, the sounds of skin on skin and unchecked moans filling the room. She would surely have marks on her thighs and her hips where they were holding her so tightly, but she didn’t seem to care anymore.

“Please – _please_ , ser, I need – let me come,” she begged.

Alistair groaned from beneath her. “Cullen –”

“Yes,” he growled. “Do it, come on –”

The mage let out a broken scream as Alistair flicked at her clit, her body shaking between theirs as they fucked her through the orgasm, the beautiful sounds of her climax reverberating in Cullen’s head as he chased his own end –

Alistair came first, with a breathless cry, almost no sound at all as he spilled inside of her. Cullen followed not long after and when he did, she gave a soft whine as he came hot and heavy inside her.

They stayed there, the three of them gasping for breath for a minute before Alistair recovered, moving to brush the hair from her face where she rested against his shoulder. “Yas?” he said, quietly. “Yasa, you alright?”

She made an affirmative mumbling sound and Cullen smiled, moving to leave a kiss at the top of her spine. She whimpered as he moved, and he said, “Sorry, love. Hold still.”

He pulled out of her, moving slow so as not to wake her nerves up again, and she gave a soft sigh as he slid out. She seemed quite happy to stay in Alistair’s arms as he held her close, peppering her pink, flushed skin with kisses until she squirmed and smiled.

Cullen sank to his knees by the chair and leaned forward, resting his head against her back, raising his hands to inspect the marks left there by their combined efforts. “You were very convincing,” he said, leaning forward to kiss at her spine.

Yasamine turned slightly, just far enough to catch his eye. “Says you,” she said, with a smirk. She reached a lazy hand back to brush the sweaty hair from his forehead, and he kissed the inside of her wrist. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Thank us?” Alistair said, “Thank _you_ , beautiful. You were amazing.”

“Really in character, huh?” she asked, laughing at herself.

“Slutty mage suits you well,” he teased, and she slapped him.

"Hey! Not slutty, just – impossibly attracted to her handsome overseers."

“You called me 'ser'," said Alistair with a teasing smile.

A blush tinged at her cheeks but it wasn’t as strong as before. “Yeah, well. Maybe I liked it a little bit, too.”

“Just a little?”

Cullen smiled at their banter. “Come on,” he said, pulling himself up. “Let’s get you into bed before you fall asleep on his most royal highness.”

They both helped her to her feet and moved her towards the bed. She took a moment to get balanced, swaying where she stood.

As they lay down, the Inquisitor tucked between her two lovers, Cullen said, “I, uh – I’m sorry, Yas, we should have told you if we were going to silence you.”

She glanced towards him. “What?”

“The smite.”

“Oh. I assumed you would,” she said. “Was I not supposed to –?”

“Hey, no, it’s fine,” said Alistair, kissing her concern away. “You did everything perfect, sweetheart, Cullen’s just worried we might have given you a shock.”

Yas was quiet for a moment before she giggled. “I – I kinda liked it.”

The russet–haired king grinned back. “Yeah, like when you tickle Cullen under his ribs cause you know he’ll throw you against the nearest hard object.”

Cullen rolled his eyes. “You two are children.”

“Hey, you’re the one getting into bed with us,” said Alistair, smugly.

As he got comfortable, Cullen asked, “Just out of curiosity – you weren’t actually going to use magic on me, were you, Yas?”

She opened one eye and gave a cheeky half smile. “Well, I had to make it a little bit convincing.”

He kissed her, playfully nipping at her lips. “That was cheeky.”

“Add it to the list of sins, and take it out of my hide next time,” she said sleepily, and Alistair laughed.

“Don’t give him any ideas, princess.”

 


End file.
